TF G1: Not this easy
by Kurotsuki-no-hana
Summary: It's never easy to take care of a sparkling. And as much as Bumblebee could be an angel he, too, could be a real troublemaker when he wanted ... even when he didn't want to!


**Here is a little drabble about the life on the Ark before everyone ended up crashing on Earth. I just love sparkling/younglings stories ... I had to write one!**

 **Disclaimer : Of course I don't own anything related to Transformers, any franchise. Only my stories are mine.**

* * *

"Somebot stop him!"

"Don't let him pass!"

" _Slaggit_!"

A loud crash was heard through the Ark, followed by swearing and cursing that made some of the 'bots in the vicinity blush or cringe. And a lot of them, recognizing the voices, idly wondered where, exactly, they had head some of them? But then they would remember two mechs notorious for their vocabulary and stopped wondering.

A yellow blur flew by one of the numerous corridors, twittering like mad, quickly followed by two larger ones, one red and one golden, both yelling and swearing as they disappeared from view down another hallway.

Bluestreak grimaced as another crash, louder this time, resounded, and turned to the mech next to him, "Do you think they will be alright? Maybe then need help? Should we help? I'm glad it isn't me. I mean, I love him, everyone does, and I love sparklingsitting him but -"

"Calm down Blue." Ironhide cut with a wave of his free servo, balancing the crate he was holding effortlessly with the other. "Let the little fraggers take care of him. Who knows, maybe it will put some sense of responsibility in these processors of their!"

The youngling looked back to where the three had disappeared, dubitative, but followed nonetheless the large red mech to the armory.

* * *

"Gotcha!" Sunstreaker yelled, holding the sparkling triumphantly in his servos. Bumblebee only squealed, legs still moving and kicking in the air, nearly scuffing the yellow youngling a couple of time. "Hey, knock it off! don't you dare scratch my paint, I just waxed it!" He yelped, trusting his arms as far from him as he could so the other wouldn't hit him. Not when he had just spent two hour buffing it.

Sideswipe muffled his laugh with a servo – although his twin could clearly feel it through their bond if the glare he received was anything to go by – and took their little friend from him before he did manage to hit him, venting while doing so. "Come on, Bee. Let's get you settle down for a nap."

"No!" The sparkling immediately protested, squirming to be let down. He didn't want to recharge. He wasn't tire. He wanted to play!

"Now, I'm sure you must be a little drained with all of this runni-"

"NO!"

Sideswipe looked at his brother, but the other only grimaced. They knew what would happen if the sparkling won't take his nap, and it would not be pretty. "Alright. Then what about a nice bottle of warm energon? What do you say?" He tried again; hopping having a full tank would do the trick and the little tike would fall asleep after it.

Bumblebee hiccupped mid-cry his tantrum stopped before it could really start. Energon did sound good. His tank grumbled at the thought, and he put a little servo on it before pouting at the red twin.

"I think that means yes." Sunstreaker translated with a smirk, reaching with a finger to poke at Bee's stomach. The sparkling only batted it away with a giggle.

"Sideswipe. Sunstreaker." A voice called from behind them before they could make their way to the Rec-room, and their faces felt when they registered _who_ it was.

"Prowl!" Bumblebee chirruped loudly with a bright smile, reaching for the stoic SIC with his arms. Next to him was standing a smiling Jazz who playfully waved at him. If he was a lesser than he was he would have been jealous, but as it was he didn't mind if it was Prowl he called first; the bright smile on his face as his turned toward him was enough.

"We didn't do anything!" The twins exclaimed.

Prowl only raised an optic ridge. "I never said you did, but then you reaction beg to wonder why you would say this." He countered. He softly caressed the little yellow helm, getting a purr in respond, his gaze returning to the known troublemakers. Sideswipe grumbled something as Sunstreaker crossed his arms, gaze defiant. Prowl refrained the urge to sigh, "We only came to see how you were doing with Bumblebee. The yells and noises from earlier were quite difficult to ignore."

Here the twins had the decency to wince, but at least that means they weren't in trouble. Yet.

Jazz grinned at them and put a servo on his friend's shoulder, "Aw, cut them some slack Prowl, nobody was hurt and it's only some superficial damage."

Prowl canted _the look_ at the TIC, the one he generally reserve specifically for him; a mix of patience, exasperation with a touch of annoyance.

The mech merely flashed him a bigger grin.

He vented softly before returning his attention to the two younglings. Well, as Jazz said there was no damage so … "Just be careful with him. A sparkling is a lot more fragile than you or a full grow mech are."

A small chorus of 'Yes sir!' and the two youngsters were running away with their charge in the direction of the Rec-room, bantering all the while. Jazz chuckled while Prowl vented again, though he had a barely there smile on his lips. "Primus, help us."

* * *

The three were looking at the broken energon dispenser with wide optics, sparks flying from it and energon dribbling to the ground, not believing what happened in less than one human minute.

"How- ?" Sideswipe stammered, glancing at what was left of the innocent energon bottle they prepared for Bumblebee to the carnage, trying to compute how this could have happened. At his side Sunstreaker was already thinking about the incoming talk with Prowl, dreading it.

And safe in the red twin's arms, Bumblebee giggled.


End file.
